


Tuition

by ElderWhizzerBrown (orphan_account)



Series: Musical Characters University [1]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn, The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Also I lowkey find that hilarious, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I think Whizzer is the only one completely ok with his flaming homosexuality, I thought Arnold/Naba would factor in more, Implied Sexual Content, Internalized Homophobia, Kevin and Whizzer are cousins, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, The college is musical characters university b/c I'm uncreative, Whizzvin is super unhealthy still oops, but Marvin and Connor too a little bit, i know this is the worst thing ever it's super old pls don't read, idk how to tag, mcpriceley, mostly Kevin tbh, whizzvin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-04-20 05:37:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14254155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ElderWhizzerBrown
Summary: Whizzer felt a hand on his arm. It was Kevin.“Can I talk to you?” He asked quietly.“Of course.” Whizzer turned to him. “What’s up?”“No, I mean alone.”____Book of Mormon / Falsettos College AU





	1. Hello!

Whizzer had been back on canvas for two minutes and he hated it.

This was his third year at MCU(Musical Characters University), and the past two years have been great. He’d made friends, dated a few interesting guys, and taken stimulating classes. This year, though, his best friend Charlotte was moving into an apartment with her new girlfriend Cordelia. Which meant he needed to look for a new set of roommates. Which meant interacting with new people and even becoming friends, something Whizzer hated doing. Making friends was such a boring pursuit.

Whizzer sighed, brushed off his brown pants, and straightened his green button-up. He might as well make a good first impression. Not that Whizzer Brown would even think about wearing anything but good first impression clothing.

“Whizzer!” Whizzer turned to see his cousin, Kevin Price, racing towards him, wearing his old Disney World t-shirt. He’d worn that shirt so often the design was fading off. He gave Whizzer a hug. 

“Hey, Kevin.” He smiled. “It’s good to see you. Did you just get here?” Kevin was a freshman at MCU.

“Yeah! You have to introduce me to your roommate Charlotte! You always talk about her.” Kevin grinned, his suitcase still in hand.

Whizzer laughed. “You should meet your own roommates first, I would think. Besides, I’m getting new roommates this year.” 

“Ok, ok. Walk me to my dorm, though?” 

Whizzer sighed. “Fine. We’re in the same building anyway, I think.” 

Not five minutes later, they stood outside room 24601, Kevin’s room number. He took a deep breath and opened the door. The first thing he noticed was how spotless the kitchen/living room was. Everything was meticulously put away. Kevin gave himself a small nod. He could live with a roommate like that.

Kevin felt a small nudge from Whizzer. “Go on,” Whizzer encouraged. 

“Hello?” Kevin called. Suddenly a short man with dark hair came speeding around the corner. 

“Hello!” The man yelled. He grabbed Kevin’s hand, ignored the shocked look on his face, and shook it fiercely. “You must be Kevin Price! It’s so good to meet you! I’m Arnold Cunningham.”

“Hey. . .?” Kevin said slowly. This didn’t seem like the sort of roommate he’d imagined from the cleanliness of the house. “There’s a third roommate, right?”

“That would be me!” A cheerful man with blue eyes and red hair rounded the corner. Kevin’s stomach dropped. “I’m Connor McKinley.”

Arnold dropped Kevin’s hand so Connor could shake it. His grip was firm and his smile constant. “Hey, Kevin.” He finally managed. Connor gave him a weird look. Kevin shook his head. “No, I mean ‘Hey Connor.’ I’m Kevin. Not you.”

“And who’s that?” Connor pointed at Whizzer. Kevin startled back to reality. 

“Oh, that’s my cousin Whizzer. He was showing me around.” Whizzer gave a small wave.

“Wow, you two look so alike! Like twins.” Arnold exclaimed.

Whizzer was offended. “Excuse me, but I don’t look like him. I turn the lights on before choosing what to wear, thank you very much.”

“Hey, Disney shirts are high fashion.” Kevin retorted.

“Where? Epcot?” Whizzer glanced at his watch. “I should go meet my roommates now. Bye.” And with that, Whizzer turned, shut the door, and strutted down the hall, scoffing to himself. High fashion indeed. Kevin wouldn’t know fashion if it hit him over the head with a racquetball bat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, thanks for reading! The rest of the chapters will be longer, btw.


	2. Really Strange Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin and Connor hang out and Whizzer meets his roommates.

Kevin turned away from the closing door to see Arnold pulling out his phone to play a game, and Connor standing right behind him with that ever-present smile gone, seemingly studying Kevin’s face.

“So which one’s my room?” He asked to break the silence. 

“Oh,” Connor snapped out of it and put his smile back on. “This one.” He lead Kevin to the second door in a short hallway. “The one closest to the kitchen is Arnold’s, and the one closest to the bathroom is mine. The bathroom’s on the end.” 

“Thanks,” Kevin said gratefully. He opened the door, set his suitcase on the bed, and looked around. The bedspread was plain white and the walls were green. He began to unpack his stuff, ignoring Connor in the doorway. 

First and foremost he took out his Mickey Mouse poster and put it up above the bed. From behind him, Kevin heard laughter. He turned to see Connor chuckling.

“You really do have an obsession, don’t you?” Connor commented. Kevin blushed as he looked down at his shirt and back at the poster. What was the matter with him? He’d never been ashamed about loving Disney before.

“Is that bad?” He asked defensively.

“Oh, no,” Connor replied quickly. “I mean, you should see my Broadway posters-”

“Broadway?” Kevin interrupted. “Isn’t that a little . . . I mean-”

“Gay?” Connor finished for him. “And no it’s not. I mean, it is, but I’m not . . . you know.”

Now it was Kevin’s turn. “Gay?” He laughed awkwardly.

Connor blushed bright red. Almost as red as his hair. “Yeah, that. I’m just your average straight musical theatre major.”

Kevin blushed too, for no reason. He tried to laugh it off and went back to unpacking his stuff. This time he hung up his shirts, glad only seven of them were Disney related.

Finally, he took out his Book of Mormon and put it on his nightstand. 

“Is that a Book of Mormon?” Connor asked carefully.

“Duh,” Kevin said. He fought back another blush. “It’s not a Book of - I don’t know - Arnold or anything.”

Connor laughed. “I bet Arnold’s writing that. What I meant was, you’re Mormon?”

“Yeah, I am.” Kevin braced himself for questions, but they never came.

“Cool. So are Arnold and I.”

Kevin blinked. “Really?”

“Yeah, Arnold even converted his girlfriend Naba, if you would believe it.”

“He doesn’t strike me as the best missionary.” Kevin grinned at the small laugh he got from Connor. “I mean, I can’t exactly judge. I’m not going on my mission until next year.”

Connor smiled. “Yeah. Arnold and I met on our mission to Uganda last year. So we’re both a bit older then you, I guess, since we went before starting college.”

Kevin nodded solemnly. “Yeah, I can tell you guys are ancient.”

“Hey!” Connor laughed. “Anyways, I’ve gotta finish unpacking my stuff. See you.” Connor opened the door and left the room, but, even though he was gone, Kevin found himself still smiling into thin air, almost laughing at nothing.

 

***

Whizzer had to take a few flights of stairs from room 24601 but he finally arrived at the right number room: 96000. He tried not to hesitate as he opened the door, knocking as he did. “Hello?” The room inside was a combined kitchen/living room.

A man with curly hair and a colorful sweater that hurt Whizzer’s eyes to look at was sitting on the couch reading a textbook. He sprung right up at the sound of Whizzer’s voice. “Hello! Are you Whizzer Brown?”

Whizzer nodded. The man put his textbook down (Whizzer noticed the title was Psychology 101) and bounded over to shake his hand. “It’s good to meet you! I’m Mendel Wisenbachfield.”

“Hi,” said Whizzer agreeably. He expected to rarely speak to his roommates at all, but it wouldn’t be good to go around making enemies.

Mendel stepped back a bit, before pausing. “You need to meet Marvin. He’s our other roommate.” He cupped his hands and called down the hallway. “Hey, Marvin!”

This Marvin fellow left his room and glared at Mendel as he walked towards the pair. “I’m coming, Mendel, I’m coming.” He finally looked at Whizzer. As he did, it seemed he stopped walking for a second before going back to normal and shaking his head.

“Hey, nice to meet you.” Whizzer greeted.“I’m Whizzer Brown.”

Marvin took Whizzer’s hand, holding on for what seemed a tad too long. “Marvin.” As Marvin let go, he looked into Whizzer’s eyes. Whizzer met him there, staring back in what started as a challenge, but soon he couldn’t look away. He was almost lost in those eyes, as blue as his Tumblr dashboard.

Mendel broke them up by waving his hand in front of Whizzer. “You alright?” He sounded genuinely concerned, so Whizzer nodded. “Good. Let me show you your room.” 

Whizzer grabbed his suitcase and followed Mendel, careful not to look at those blue, blue eyes. He shook his head. _I’m so gay._

Mendel left Whizzer in the second to last room in the hallway, where he unpacked his stuff. He didn’t like posters, so he hung up some photos he’d taken. He smiled at the photo of Kevin with his little brother Jack, their arms around each other, both making a goofy face at the camera. Whizzer didn’t have any siblings, so the dynamic between those two intrigued and amused him. One second one would be accusing the other of eating a donut and getting him grounded, and the next they’d be skipping school together. The pair were inseparable. 

“Who are they?” Whizzer turned to see Marvin at the doorway. 

“Ever heard of knocking?” He spat out before regaining his calm demeanor. “Those are my cousins, Kevin and Jack.” Whizzer smiled and hung it up. 

“The older one looks kinda like you.” Marvin examined the photo. “Scratch that, just like you.”

“Why is everyone saying that?! We are very different people.” Whizzer huffed. 

“I know.” Marvin corrected his error. “He doesn’t look as stylish as you.”

Whizzer paused, touched. “Thank you! Finally, someone gets it.” He tried to forget it, but he couldn’t help wondering; Was Marvin flirting with him? Not that Whizzer would mind. He was a bit different from the sorts of characters Whizzer normally dated, but that was fine. He looked back at Marvin, who was looking away, staring at the photo, the slightest blush visible on his cheeks. A grin came over Marvin’s face and he glanced back at Whizzer.

“He seems a lot nicer than you, too.” 

“Hey!” Whizzer gave Marvin a playful shove. They made eye contact again, but this time Marvin looked away and cleared his throat.

“I need to go, um, get a snack.” And without even a see you later, Marvin raced from the room. Whizzer shook his head. Marvin must have a boyfriend already, he decided. That’s why he was so anxious around Whizzer. He bit his lip. At least, he hoped it wasn’t something he was doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spelled the title wrong. *Facepalm.* But I fixed it, no worries. Thanks for reading!


	3. My Hetero Side Just Won

Connor’s room was painted pale pink. It had always been his favorite color, but growing up, his parents had always tried to make him more manly. It was only action figures and trucks for their son, none of the dance classes or Easy Bake Ovens (he swore that last one was just a phase) he begged for. Regardless, he did the school musical every year, finally allowed to sign up for dance class in junior year of high school. He loved to dance. It was an escape from the troubles that plagued him, like the fact that he was-

“Connor, come help me beat this level!” Arnold called as he slammed open the door to Connor’s room. He was holding his phone. Last week he’d discovered Angry Birds, and now he considered himself a ‘gamer’.

“Coming.” Connor followed Arnold into the living room and sat down next to him on the couch. After a few tries, the level was dead as the cast of Les Mis.

“Hot potato, we did it!” Arnold laughed at his own sentence. 

Connor smiled. “Yep. That darn level one.” He began to head back to his room.

“Hey, that was level seven!” Arnold complained.

“Sure.” Connor chuckled to himself.

Kevin’s door was ajar, and Kevin was reading a book on the bed, the Mickey Mouse poster fully visible. Connor had to resist the urge to go in to talk to him, chat about classes. The two had really hit it off last week when Kevin arrived and Connor wanted to talk to him and be near him all the time.

What a good friendship they had.

He sighed and opened the door to his own room. It was true what he’d told Kevin, Connor had posters and playbills almost covering an entire wall. He smiled at the picture of himself and Ben Platt, kissed his fingers, then pressed them to Ben. 

Connor flopped unto his bed and relaxed. Behind his closed eyes, in his daydream, he saw a familiar face. He sat bolt upright. “No, don’t.” He chided himself. “Turn it . . .” He sighed as he closed his eyes again, feeling his heart melt at Dream Kevin’s smile, and layed down again. “Ok, maybe just this once.”

***

Whizzer was doing homework. Marvin had been sitting outside the door for the entire time, not entirely sure why, but unable to move. When he heard Whizzer walk towards the door, he leapt aside and ran into the bathroom. Again, not entirely sure why.

Marvin looked into the mirror. His own weary smile stared back. He couldn’t keep this up much longer. He really did know exactly why he wanted to be near Whizzer and didn’t want to at the same time. 

His phone rang. Marvin pulled it out of his pocket and looked at it. And this was why he couldn’t be near Whizzer.

“Hey, Trina.” 

“Marvin!” Trina sounded excited. “I found the perfect house for us - you know, for when we get married.”

“Wha - who said anything about getting married?” Marvin did not remember that conversation. 

“Marvin, we’ve been dating seriously for three years. This is something we need to think about.” Marvin sighed.

“Could we handle the responsibility of a family?” Marvin wanted a family, wanted one a lot in fact, but this argument was the first to come to mind.

His girlfriend was gushing on. “I’m sure we could. I’d want to name our first son Jason! Anyways, do you want to see the house?”

Marvin agreed to go see it with her later and hung up. He sat down on the bathroom floor, leaned his head back, and just breathed. Things were moving fast, and his secret and he were lagging behind.

He’d been in that position for only five seconds when a knock sounded on the door and Mendel called, “Come on, man, I need to go!”

_It’s only a small walk, Marv. You can make it._ Marvin stood up, unlocked the door, and headed across the hall. Naturally, because fate despised him, he ran into Whizzer.

Neither said anything, but Whizzer gave Marvin a smile that made his stomach turn. Marvin stared at the floor until Whizzer walked by. He looked up when the man was gone and hurried to his room.


	4. I’ll Be Eating Hors-d'oeuvres

Naba stood in front of a full-length mirror. “You’ve got this.” She breathed. She reached into her pocket. “I love you-’

Her roommate, Trina, opened the door. “It’s time for the party!” 

Naba quickly grabbed her hand from her pocket, leaving the ring there.”Coming!” She glanced back in the mirror as Trina left. “Next time.” she murmured before following her roommate.

***

It was Kevin’s idea to host a party. But, being a lame freshman with no friends, he passed the torch on to Whizzer, hinting at it until Whizzer finally bent. 

“Alright, alright, I’ll throw a party!” Whizzer had said. “Marvin and Mendel might not like it, but I’ll tell them it was to appease my idiot cousin.”

Now Kevin was getting ready in the bathroom, wearing a jacket over a plain white shirt and his best jeans. He couldn’t wait to meet all sorts of new people. He hoped they liked him.

Connor knocked on the door as he opened it. He had on a blue polo shirt and jeans. He looked really nice. Kevin felt himself blush and started to brush his hair in the mirror.

“Hey, Connor.”

Connor smiled Kevin’s way. “Your hair’s already perfect. You don’t need to mess with it.” He grabbed Kevin’s hand and pulled it down. Kevin’s heart beat a tad faster and he willingly moved his hand. 

“Thanks.” Kevin wished he could think of something to say, but wasn’t able to. Connor stood right next to him, still holding Kevin’s wrist.

“Are you nervous?” Connor asked. 

“Ha! That’s an understatement.” He looked into Connor’s crystal-like eyes. He could get lost in those eyes . . . no! Kevin pulled himself away. What was the matter with him? 

As Kevin flinched away, he felt Connor let go of his wrist. It was disappointing, but Kevin acknowledged it was for the greater good. Not meeting Connor’s eyes, he inquired, “Is Arnold making the salad we’re taking?”

“Yeah.” Connor tried to catch Kevin’s eye again, but it was in vain.

“I’m going to go help him out.” Kevin had to force himself not to run in the kitchen, away from Connor’s eyes. Glancing over his shoulder, Kevin finally put words to his thoughts. Do I, do I like Connor? But no, that was impossible. He was straight. And Mormon.

Sighing, Kevin decided he would ask Whizzer about it at the party. 

“Are you here to help, or are you just going to stand there?” Arnold asked slowly. “Not to cramp your style, stand there all you’d like.”

Kevin forced a laugh. “No, I’ll help.”

***

“Woah,” was all he could say. A tall woman was carrying a huge tray of hors-d'oeuvres into the apartment. Whizzer ran to help her. They set the tray down on the counter.

“You must be Whizzer.” The curly haired girl said, offering her hand.

“Cordelia?” Whizzer asked, taking it. She nodded. “Well, it’s nice to meet you! I’ve heard quite a lot about you.”

Cordelia gave him a mischievous glance. “And I you.”

“All good things, all good things.” Charlotte laughed as she entered the room. She and Whizzer hugged. 

“Thanks for bringing the desserts, you two.”

“You’re welcome. Cordelia here is studying to be a caterer.” Charlotte gave her girlfriend a quick peck on the cheek.

“PDA guys, come on.” Whizzer joked. There was another knock on the door. 

“Someone’s early,” commented Mendel as he went to open it. “It’s still 20 minutes to 9.”

It was Kevin with his roommates. He gave Whizzer a wave. “Hey! Sorry we’re early. We can help set up.” 

Whizzer shrugged. “You didn’t need to come 20 minutes ahead of time, but thanks. You can put up the streamers.”

Connor grabbed the streamers off the table where they sat. “Oo, I love setting up for parties!” He tried to give Kevin a smile, but Kevin just looked away and bit his lip. Whizzer took note. Did they have a fight? He wondered. He had assumed the two would hit it off.

“Oh, Kevin, this is Mendel.” Whizzer introduced. He turned around to look at Marvin, who was killing time on his phone while his lasagna cooked. “And that’s Marvin.” Marvin gave a small wave without looking up.

“Nice to meet you guys. I’m Kevin. That’s Connor, and-”

“I’m Arnold,” Arnold told Mendel. “I’ve never been to a college party! Or a high school party. Or a middle school party.”

Kevin laughed a bit, but he seemed distracted. He was watching Connor closely. 

Whizzer started talking to Arnold, who was telling him all about his passion for Star Wars and Angry Birds. Suddenly he felt a hand on his arm. It was Kevin.

“Can I talk to you?” He asked quietly.

“Of course.” Whizzer turned to him. “What’s up?”

“No, I mean alone.”

Whizzer blinked. “Ok, let’s go to my room.” They headed down the hall and into Whizzer’s room. Next to the photo of Kevin and Jack, Whizzer had some of himself, the rest of their family, and a few ex-boyfriends. He sat down on the bed and patted the spot next to him for Kevin. Kevin slowly sat down.

“Now what’s up? This sounds serious.” Whizzer wanted to ask if it had to do with a certain Connor McKinley but decided he should wait.

“You’re gay, right Whizzer?” Kevin asked.

“Uh, I’m pretty sure.” Whizzer laughed. He’d been out and proud since he was 14. This line of questioning was not anywhere near what he’d thought it would be.

“How did,” Kevin started. He paused. “How did you know you were gay?”

Whizzer cocked his head. “I guess I just . . . knew.” Kevin gave him a dirty look. Whizzer threw his hands up. “Ok, I know that’s not a great answer, but I just . . . I just liked boys. I can’t remember ever liking a girl, except for when I was really little and made up crushes to fit in. Why?” Whizzer asked. “Are you thinking you’re-”

“NO!” It was a full-on shout. Kevin clenched his fists. “I’m straight. Or,” He took a deep breath and unclenched his fists. “At least I thought I was.”

“Until?” prompted Whizzer.

“Until I met him.” Kevin closed his eyes.

Whizzer nodded. “Connor?”

“Oh, great, is it that obvious?” Kevin hid his face in a pillow.

“Only to me.” Whizzer patted his shoulder. “I know you pretty well.”

“So am I gay?” Kevin looked into Whizzer’s eyes. “I don’t want to be gay.”

“Yeah, I don’t know you that well. Only you can figure out if you are.” Whizzer told his cousin gently.

“But you can help, right? Please!”

Whizzer sighed. “Ok. Have you ever liked girls?”

Kevin nodded immediately, but thought about it more and shook his head slowly. “But that’s just because I was always busy studying in high school! I never really saw any girls except in class, and I pay attention in class.”

Whizzer shook his head. “That’s not the way it works. An adolescent brain will have a crush on someone unless that adolescent is aro ace or something.”

“Aro what?”

“Nevermind.”

Kevin looked worried. “But I didn’t. Not at all.”

“You might have hidden it from yourself.”

“But saying ‘might’ doesn’t tell us anything.” Kevin objected.

Arnold knocked on the door. “Hurry up! Naba and her roommate just got here!”

“Coming!” Whizzer called. He turned to Kevin. “Look, just don’t do anything drastic. Think about it some more and we can decide what you’ll do some other time.” Kevin looked down and nodded. “You know what, I’m dealing with a crush right now too.”

“On who?” Kevin asked, seemingly eager to change the topic.

Whizzer sighed and leaned back. “Marvin.” Whizzer rushed on quickly. “But I think he’s taken. He seems to like me too, but always acts a little weird when I flirt. He’s probably got a boyfriend.”

Kevin smiled. “Well, I wish you the best of luck.”

“You too.” Whizzer hugged his little cousin. “You’re going to be ok.”

Arnold opened the door and came in. “Kevin, you have to meet my girlfriend Naba!” He grabbed Kevin’s hand and pulled him out. Whizzer smiled and followed them, shaking his head good-naturedly. How come he gets a girlfriend and I’m still single?

As he entered the kitchen/living room, two new people were there. A dark-skinned girl with dark brown hair holding Arnold’s hand, whom he could only assume was Naba. And a girl with brown hair, wearing a skirt and a cardigan over her blouse.

She and Marvin were making out. 

Whizzer’s heart sank. He scolded himself for getting so attached so soon. How he could misread Marvin so terribly, he wasn’t sure, but Whizzer’s chances with him were clearly zero. Even if he was bi or pan, he was taken.

Marvin opened his eyes a tad bit, (those blue eyes still made Whizzer’s heart ache) and noticed Whizzer watching them. He pulled apart from the girl. She opened her eyes and glanced around before seeing him. Her cheeks went bright red.

“I’m so sorry, sir! That must be a terrible first impression to have of somebody!” 

Marvin led the girl over to Whizzer. “Trina, this is my roommate Whizzer Brown. Whizzer, this is Trina.” He gulped but stared Whizzer hard in the eyes. “My girlfriend.”

Whizzer shook Trina’s hand. “Nice to meet you.” He smiled sourly in Marvin’s direction as if to say See how I can play nice? I’m over you already. He knew it wasn’t Marvin’s fault he was straight, but he still felt cheated. _If you were going to flirt with me,_ He bitterly thought. _At least wear a big sign that says ‘I’m straight!’._

Kevin gave Whizzer a sympathetic look. Whizzer smiled at his cousin, determined to not let his personal issues get in the way of helping with Kevin’s struggle. “I’ve got to go talk to my cousin.” He told Trina and Marvin.

“Oh, I should have guessed Kevin was your cousin,” Trina said. “You look so similar!”

“Ha! Don’t I know it.” Whizzer felt as if his smile were so wide it would break his face. He walked over to talk to Kevin, who gave him a worried look, but he brushed it off. Just as he came over, he noticed it was nine. 

“Let’s get this party started!”


	5. What's Rectanglar Is Round

Marvin stared straight ahead. He was a puppet, doing exactly as he should, smiling and nodding as Trina took him with her to talk to all her friends, but inside he wasn’t anything. As they walked, he felt a pull, like a force, connecting him to Whizzer, who never moved, everyone coming over to talk to the host. He longed to be there, longed for Whizzer to put his arms around his neck and pull Marvin closer, longed-

“Oh, no, not yet.” He heard Trina say through his daze.

“What?” He asked.

“Marvin!” Trina smiled at him with annoyance. “Pay attention! She asked if we’re engaged yet!”

“Oh, no, and we have no plans to be.” Marvin looked for confirmation he’d gotten it right, but Trina gave him an exasperated look.

“He means that our plans are our own concern.” She gave her friend a wink and pulled her boyfriend aside.

“Ok, what is it?” Trina demanded. “Something’s up with you. What is it?”

Marvin sighed. “Trina-”

“No! You can’t just put it down to being tired again.”

“I wasn’t going to do that.” Marvin defended.

“Yes, you were.” Trina crossed her arms over her chest. “You always do. Now tell me what’s wrong.”

“Nothing.”

“It’s clearly something!”

Marvin could feel himself about to explode. “Well, maybe I don’t want to talk to your friends all night about how we’re practically engaged when we’ve never had that conversation. Maybe I have a life outside of you!”

“I’m sorry if I’m forcing an engagement on you, but it feels about a year overdue on my end!” Trina could see how angry Marvin was getting, but she couldn’t help herself. She kept getting louder. “Maybe I just want to marry the man I love!”

Well, maybe I do too. Marvin thought. He didn’t say a thing though, because at this point all eyes were on them. Trina finally seemed to notice.

“Fine.” She was whispering now, but even fiercer than before. “Go talk to your friends. I’ll see you.” And she stalked off. 

“Trina!” Marvin tried to call her back, but it was in vain. All he saw was red. He felt Mendel’s hand on his back trying to calm him down, but he shrugged it off.

He vowed he would give Trina what he wanted. He’d buy a ring this week. But he vowed to get what he wanted, too. Marvin went to go talk to Whizzer.

***

On the other side of the room, Kevin was trying to avoid Connor. Connor could tell. Every time he said anything, Kevin would quickly look away. He fiddled with his hair, scared he’d done something to cause this. Was he being punished for not turning it off the other night? _I could live with those thoughts never coming true._ Connor smiled dully. _But can’t he at least be my friend?_

Finally, he couldn’t take it anymore. When Kevin went to the bathroom, he waited a few minutes before following and standing outside. 

Kevin opened the door and was surprised to see Connor right there, meeting his eyes for the first time that night before looking down. 

“Sorry, I didn’t know someone was waiting. You should have knocked.”

“I wasn’t waiting for the bathroom, Kevin.” Kevin closed his eyes to just take in the way Connor said his name. “I was waiting for you.”

It took all Kevin had, but he replied, “There’s nothing to wait for.” He pushed past Connor, who flinched at his words. 

Whizzer seemed to be busy blushing as Marvin talked to him. Kevin smiled dryly. _At least one of us gets the boy._ He looked around before finally going to talk to Arnold and Naba instead.

Whizzer felt so silly, like a tween girl talking to a cute boy. If he could have twirled his hair, he might have. It was just that Marvin, whom he’d wanted affection from since he met, was finally talking to him and only him. He scolded himself for letting this man he only met a few weeks ago have such a hold on his emotions. Hadn’t he just confirmed Marvin would never like him back?

“Yeah, I’ve been into photography since I was a kid. All those pictures in my room, I took those.”

Marvin looked actually interested in what Whizzer had to say. It was refreshing. “Wow. Those are really good!”

Whizzer bit his lip and blushed, feeling ridiculous and way too obvious. “Thanks.” He realized he didn’t know much about Marvin. “So what’s your major?”

“Uh, business,” Marvin said. “I’m clearly not going to go into as creative a career as you.” He gave Whizzer a heart-melting grin. Whizzer looked away and cleared his throat.

“Well, the photography’s more of a hobby than anything. I’d love to make a career out of it, but I find that unlikely.”

“I’m sure you could do it! Can I see your photos again?” Marvin’s voice was so encouraging that Whizzer looked down into his eyes and nodded with a huge smile.

Trina was still fuming, but now she had friends around her, she was calming down. Until she looked over her best friend Mackenzie’s shoulder and noticed Marvin being lead away by that man - Whizzer, it was - both chatting excitedly. She gasped and widened her eyes. 

She told herself that nothing would happen - her boyfriend was straight as a rail - but she still had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

***

Arnold looked up at the girl he loved. He grabbed her arm and held it close. Naba seemed nervous tonight, although he couldn’t place why. Her hand kept retreating into her pocket. It felt whatever was inside. Finally she zipped the pocket closed. To remove herself from the temptation, it seemed.

“Hey, Nilla wafer, what’s wrong?” He asked. Kevin gave his roommate a weird look at the pet name. 

“Oh, nothing.” Naba gave Arnold a kiss on the forehead. “Just thinking.” 

Cordelia strayed over their way with a plate of dessert. “Hors-d'oeuvres, anyone? I made them.” Kevin grabbed one gratefully.

“Thanks.” He looked around. “Have you seen Whizzer? He was just over there.”

Cordelia shook her head. “No, I haven’t. To be honest, I thought you were him, but you must be his cousin Kevin. Charlotte told me about you.”

“Nice to meet you. Even if you thought I was Whizzer. Don’t ever tell him we look alike, though. He’s very touchy.” 

Cordelia winked. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

***

Whizzer stood directly behind Marvin as he examined the photographs, occasionally pointing something out, but mostly it was silent.

Marvin was looking at a picture of Whizzer with some boy kissing his cheek. It looked like they were in high school. “Who’s that?” He asked.

Whizzer had to stand next to Marvin to look at the one he meant. “Oh, that’s Brian. We dated from sophomore year of high school to the end of junior year. That was the summer between, I believe.”

Marvin looked over at Whizzer. “He was one lucky guy.” He observed. Whizzer backed up and took a deep breath.

“Stop it.” Whizzer barked.

“Stop what?” Marvin followed Whizzer, but he only backed up more.

“Stop that - that thing you do.” Whizzer backed into the wall. Marvin stopped about two feet in front of him. “Stop toying with me if you have a girlfriend. Stop flirting with me if you’re straight.”

Marvin took another step so he was right next to Whizzer. The taller man gave a sigh against his will. Marvin stood on his toes and kissed Whizzer, who resisted for a few seconds before he melted back into his embrace.

It was amazing. It was a breath of fresh air. His kisses with Trina had always been like a game he had to get through, but this was perfect. This was freedom.

Finally, Marvin pulled away and took a breath. “That feel straight to you?”

Whizzer knew this was wrong, but he laughed. “No, no it does not.” This time, he leaned down to reach Marvin, leaned down to taste those parted lips. Marvin reached up to tangle his hand in Whizzer’s hair, evoking a moan from the man. They stayed like that for a long time, letting the moment last as long as it could.

But all good things must come to an end. They separated slowly, untangled hands from hair, and the full realization of what they’d just done hit Whizzer like a train.

Whizzer breathed sharply. “Oh my God, did you just - did we just - is this a dream?”

Marvin smiled, still seemingly unaware of the magnitude of that kiss, and reached up for another. Whizzer stopped him.

“What?” Marvin complained grouchily. 

“Don’t you get it? You have a girlfriend. You’re cheating on her.” Whizzer shook Marvin by the shoulders. “Think for a second! Trina’s only a few rooms over, and she would be crushed if she found us like this.”

Marvin shrugged. “You want to wait until after the party, then?”

“I’m done with you.” Whizzer tried to push Marvin away, but he held onto the arm.

“Please!” Marvin begged. “I’ve been waiting for years!” Whizzer opened his mouth to reply, but Marvin rushed on. “Not just for you, but for any man. I know I have a girlfriend, but she just doesn’t make me feel the way you do.” His eyes were searching, and he gave Whizzer a soft kiss.

Whizzer closed his eyes. “Not now. I don’t usually get involved with closet cases.” Marvin backed away, dejected. Whizzer opened his eyes. “But it’s not totally off the table.” Marvin brightened.

“Thank you.” He whispered. They exited the room, trying to act natural, but both men changed because of what had just gone down. One was weighed down, the other on a cloud, but neither the same as when they entered.


	6. A Tight-Knit Dorm Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! I promise the rest will be out on time!

He was leaning against the wall, looking around the room, almost bored, when Kevin spotted Marvin coming back from the hall. Now what was he doing there? Curious, he looked down the hall and spotted Whizzer just leaving his room. He was chewing on his lip and had his hands in his pockets. Something seemed off about him. 

Then Kevin realized what it was. “Whizzer, your hair!” His cousin’s normally perfect hair was standing straight up. Whizzer turned and looked in the hallway mirror.

“Oh, -” Whizzer remembered his Mormon cousin was right there. “Frick.” Kevin came up behind him.

“What happened?” He asked, confused.

Whizzer was biting his lip so hard Kevin worried he’d draw blood. “Nothing. I brushed against the wall or something.” He tried patting it down, but only made it worse.

“A wall wouldn’t do that.”

“Well, then I don’t know.”

“Yes you do.” Kevin leaned in closer and whispered. “Does it have to do with Marvin? He walked out this way just now.”

Whizzer sighed. “Yes. But we only kissed, nothing more!”

Kevin shook his head. “You better go fix it in the bathroom.” He started to walk away, then turned a bit. “Doesn’t Marvin have a-”

“Yes he does. That,” Whizzer finally stopped himself from permanently scarring his lip. “Is the problem.”

“She probably noticed you two disappeared. She’ll see your hair and jump to conclusions if she hasn’t already.” 

Whizzer sighed. “You’re right, I get it. I’ll just go comb it.” He entered the bathroom and locked the door.

Kevin didn’t feel up to going back to talking with people, not back in that room with Connor. He sat down at the end of the hall, instead. _Well, my first college party was a bust. I’m probably gay, I’ve pushed my friend away because I might like him, and I helped my cousin kiss a guy with a girlfriend._ He shook his head and felt tears start to form.

***

For the two weeks after the party, Connor hadn’t said a word to Kevin, who wanted to talk with Whizzer some more, but sensed his cousin was far too weighed down with his own problems.

And so Kevin was left on his own to navigate his crush. He tried to put Connor out of his mind and focus on school, but it became harder than before. 

Connor, on the other hand, was thinking about Kevin all the time. Kevin’s smile, Kevin’s laugh, the way he’d stopped breathing when Connor took his wrist. He was sure Kevin could tell Connor had a crush, and sure Kevin didn’t feel the same. He felt safe, then, in his surety of Kevin not liking him back, to slowly fall in love. It would be when they both liked each other that it became dangerous. 

But, by falling in love, he wished more than ever for Kevin’s friendship back, and Kevin felt the same. Neither knew how to rekindle that friendship they’d had before and both wanted, however, so they avoided each other like two cats.

***

Mendel sensed a shift in the dorm room politics. He couldn’t tell the cause, but something seemed different. Maybe it was the way Whizzer seemed more nervous around Marvin then before. Maybe it was how happy - no, smug - Marvin seemed all the time. Maybe it was the sudden friendship between the two, spending long hours talking in each other’s rooms. Whatever it was, Mendel was sure something invisible was going on.

Two weeks after the party, a Monday, Marvin invited Trina over. He didn’t tell a soul why - or maybe he told his new best friend Whizzer, Mendel thought saltily. Marvin put candles around and dimmed the lights.

Trina rung the doorbell. Mendel answered. She looked stunning in a floral dress and small heart-shaped earrings.

“Wow, you look nice.” He said. She smiled at him.

“Aw, thanks, Mendel. You’re the sweetest friend.”

Mendel’s heart hurt when she said friend, but he smiled anyway. Marvin was right behind him. 

“Hey Trina!” He gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Whizzer walked in just then. Mendel noticed him give a slight wince. “Oh, hey.” Whizzer  
mumbled.

“What’s going on?” Trina asked with a small smile. She saw her boyfriend was wearing a button-up shirt with dress pants and his apartment was covered in candles. “Why is everything so fancy? I thought we were just going to watch a movie with Whizzer and Mendel.”

“We are, but I wanted nothing but the best for you!” Marvin proclaimed. He gave a satisfied smile to the room. He’d spent the whole day preparing and it looked great.

“Thank you so much, Marvin! It looks amazing.” Trina tried to catch Marvin’s eye, but he was still examining the room for any imperfections. She sighed slightly, grabbed his chin, and turned his head her way.

“Just making sure everything’s perfect.” Marvin could feel Whizzer glaring at the back of his head, but he shrugged it off. So what if he’d implied he was breaking up with Trina tonight? He’d say he didn’t have the courage, and he and Whizzer wouldn’t change a bit. Marvin knew how to control people, and if he didn’t want Whizzer to leave him, Whizzer wouldn’t leave him.

Trina smiled as Marvin took her hand and walked her to the couch. Whizzer frowned and followed. “So what are we watching?” He asked, scooting closer to Marvin and shooting him a pointed look. Marvin scooted away and put an arm around Trina, who didn’t seem to notice the whole situation going on.

“You can choose.” Marvin told Trina, purposefully not looking at Whizzer. Trina smiled and chose some stupid romance. Marvin looked just as bored as Whizzer felt, but Mendel came over and was completely absorbed. Trina and he silenced them if either of the others made any noise. 

When the movie was over, Marvin turned to Trina. “I loved it! That’s one of my new favorites.” Whizzer knew this couldn’t be true. Marvin despised romance as a genre, and romance in general.

“I know, right?!” Mendel interrupted. His eyes were red like he’d been crying and his voice sounded like he had, too. “I loved the ending. It was so sad!”

Trina turned to him. “Right! And when they finally fell in love-”

“They found out that their soulmate was each other-”

“Their best friend from childhood-”

“And then he dies.” Mendel sobbed. Trina gave him a hug. They both cried. Whizzer found Marvin’s eye and they laughed a bit until Whizzer remembered he was supposed to be mad and looked away.

Marvin cleared his throat and Trina looked back at him. “What is it, Marvin?”

“I have a surprise for you.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out a box. Trina gasped and covered her mouth as he got down on one knee. 

“No, no, no! No way!” She gasped.

“Trina, will you do me the honor of - I mean, will you marry me?” Trina nodded enthusiastically. Whizzer’s heart sank as he realized the extent of the situation he’d gotten himself into. Marvin didn’t just have a serious girlfriend now. He had a fiance. And Whizzer could imagine that Marvin wasn’t going to be done with him just because of that.

Maryvin stood up and gave Trina a kiss as he slid the slightly dull ring on her finger. “I forgot to polish it earlier.” He apologized.

Trina laughed. “I don’t care! You’re the best boyfriend ever!” 

“Fiance.” Marvin corrected, just as Whizzer muttered, “I wouldn’t go that far.” He’d meant the comment to be a whisper, but he said it too loud and everyone turned to look at him.

“I’m not your boyfriend, Whizzer.” Marvin snarled. His eyes flared with rage and Whizzer tried to correct himself.

“I know you’re not.” He didn’t let himself feel pain at the statement. “I just meant, you should save that for the wedding. I’ll mark it on my calendar right now.” He turned to go.

Mendel put a hand on his shoulder to keep Whizzer in place. “They haven’t said when it’ll be, silly.” He looked with worry at the room. It seemed to Mendel that Whizzer had ruined the happy tone, and everyone was just pretending now.

“I mean, we have a house picked out. We only have to wait about a month or two to plan the actual wedding.” Trina said slowly, glancing at Whizzer with nerves. She couldn’t help replaying the night of the party in her head. Was she imagining it, or had something gone on in that dorm room?

“Right, right.” Marvin said. “I still need to see the house, but I trust your judgment.” He smiled and put an arm around Trina, giving her a peck on the cheek. She forced a laugh.

“Let’s go tomorrow.” 

“Great!” Marvin smiled. He seemed unaware of the tension in the room. “I need to go to the bathroom.” He turned to walk away. 

Trina grabbed Whizzer’s arm and pulled him aside. Mendel pretended not to notice and stared at the wall.

“What did you mean?” Trina asked breathlessly. “What’s going on?”

Whizzer shook his head. “I said what I mean. You should save that sort of talk-”

“For the wedding, right. I don’t buy it.” Trina glanced at Mendel, who began to stare even harder at the wall. She lowered her voice. “At the party-”

“What about the party?” Whizzer spoke harshly. 

“Don’t try to tell me nothing happened! I saw you two go - go off into your room together.” Trina’s voice shook.

“I was showing him some pictures I took. I’m actually a photographer, you know.” Whizzer forced himself to meet her eyes. He didn’t know why he was protecting Marvin’s secret, but it seemed like the only thing to do.

“Then why did you say that just now! You didn’t mean anything about the wedding.” 

“I-” Whizzer was at a loss for words. He hung his head. “I didn’t mean to say that aloud. Forgive me.”

“But you did.”

“I did.” Whizzer agreed. “I’m sorry. Forget I said anything. Marvin is your dream guy.” 

“But you said it-”

“I know! I was wrong!” His voice got louder and more bitter as he went. He seemed to have forgotten Trina was even there. “Marvin’s great, a great roommate, a great friend, not at all controlling and angry, not at all exploiting of others, and no way would he confuse a guy and mess with his emotions for his own benefit, no, Marvin’s sweet, and perfect, and-”

“What were you saying, Whizzer?” Marvin’s voice sent chills up Whizzer’s spine. He turned around slowly. “I swear I heard my name.” Marvin’s face was as vicious as his voice. Whizzer found his voice didn’t work.


	7. Kinda Sorta

“Nothing.” Trina stepped in. “He was just,” She paused, unsure of what to feel. “Explaining some things to me.”

“Well, whatever it was, I’m sure all of us should hear it, right Mendel?” Mendel looked startled to be singled out.

“Uh, well, I don’t really care. Leave me out of this.” Mendel glanced around for a way to end this before his eyes landed on the clock. “Trina, don’t you have to go? It’s getting late.”

Trina gave him a grateful look. “Yes, I do.” She remembered Whizzer, but couldn’t think of a way to help him. Whizzer purposefully didn’t look her way. He didn’t need help.

After Trina left, Mendel excused himself to ‘do some homework’, and it was just Marvin and Whizzer. 

Whizzer confronted Marvin. “You said you would break up. You said you were inviting her over to break up.”

Marvin looked at the floor, playing the helpless card again. “I tried, Whizzer, I really did.”

“Oh, you tried so hard that you had a ring in your pocket, and candles everywhere, and were all dressed up - you know, to break up.”

Marvin glared at Whizzer. “I don’t see you breaking up with me, now. Maybe you should try that before you complain.”

“That doesn’t make any sense, first of all,” Whizzer was trying to be quiet, but Mendel heard fairly clearly from the other room. “Second of all, I think I’d need to be your boyfriend to break up, not just someone you make out with whenever your goddamn girlfriend isn’t around, and third of all, I’ve _tried!_ I’ve been trying every day for the last two weeks. And yet I haven’t exactly proposed!”

 

“You’re just jealous of her.” Marvin grabbed Whizzer’s arm. “You want me all to yourself.” He inched closer, a smirk starting on his face, and moved his hand to Whizzer’s thigh, tracing circles higher and higher. Whizzer, shivering, tried to force himself to end it now, but he couldn’t.

“So what if I do! Maybe I’m also jealous that she isn’t stuck in the closet with some guy who can’t come out to his girlfriend, who keeps promising he will but never does.”

“My world would fall apart, Whizzer!” Marvin snarled. Whizzer stepped back. Marvin continued much quieter. “You think everyone has the fairytale coming out you did, a family who could care less, no prior commitments he can’t just abandon, a parade of guys just longing to date him.”

“Marvin-” Whizzer was cut off by Marvin kissing him. Whizzer pulled away. “You think this is a fairytale?” _Just say no, Whizzer! How hard is one word?_ He told himself to do it, but the word seemed stuck on his tongue.

“Whizzer, nothing between us has to change.” Marvin’s eyes were pleading. “Nothing.”

Whizzer groaned and shut his eyes. “This can’t go on forever.”

Marvin’s lips found Whizzer’s again before they traveled onto his neck. “It only has to go on for tonight.” Whizzer felt his better judgment slip away with each kiss. Cursing himself silently, he replied.

“Fine.”

Soon enough, Marvin was sitting with his legs spread in his room, leaning against the bed, and Whizzer was straddling him. Marvin’s shirt was unbuttoned all the way, and his eyes were big. Whizzer winced as he thought of how Trina’s eyes had looked that way earlier when she’d pulled him aside. He tried to forget it and began undoing Marvin’s fly.

Marvin tensed and his hands clutched Whizzer’s shirt. “Whizzer,” He whimpered. is scared version of Marvin was new, and Whizzer stopped in surprise. “Whizzer, I’ve never done this before, except for one time with Trina, but we were drunk and I don’t remember it, does it hurt, I imagine it hurts, but I don’t-”

Whizzer was surprised by the intensity of the emotion he felt now, the amount of care. This man had a girlfriend. He was a manipulative jerk. Whizzer hated him. But in that moment, he wasn’t so sure. 

He silenced Marvin with a soft kiss and ran his hand through Marvin’s hair. “Don’t worry. I’ve been told I’m good at this.”

Marvin slowly relaxed beneath him. Whizzer’s hands paused on their way back down to Marvin’s fly as he looked to be sure it was ok. Marvin’s eyes were closed, but when he felt Whizzer stopping he opened them. 

“Keep going!” His eyes glinted playfully, and they had a look like Marvin was completely in power here. This was the Marvin Whizzer knew. He kept going.

***

Whizzer woke up around midnight. Beside him, he sensed Marvin’s sleeping form roll over and put an arm around him. He took a shuddering breath, his heart feeling warm. 

Why Marvin? Why could he not fall in love with a man who wasn’t in the closet and cheating on his girlfriend? Because he now realized, that was what he was. In love.

Scooching closer to Marvin, Whizzer softly kissed his lips. Marvin smiled, his eyes still closed. “What was that for?” He asked dreamily.

“I lov-” Whizzer almost said it. He tried, but he couldn’t get it out of his brain, the memory of Trina’s face still haunting him like somebody he’d killed. 

He sat up abruptly. Marvin frowned and cracked one eye open. “Going somewhere?”

Whizzer had a choice. Lay back down and continue in the way they had been, not even acknowledging the world of trouble they were creating, or get up and leave all that behind, leave behind his happiness for the sake of what was right?

He glanced at Marvin again. “I’m going to go sleep in my bed in case Mendel comes in.”

Marvin opened his eyes, upset, but not surprised. “Goodnight.”

Whizzer picked his clothes up off the dorm room floor. “Goodbye.” He fished his phone out of his jean pocket and texted Kevin, the first person he could think of. 

He glanced back as he headed out the door. It was a struggle, but Whizzer forced himself to leave. 

***

Kevin clutched Connor’s hand. Both had their eyes closed and lips together, slightly parted. “Connor,” Kevin whispered. The name sounded perfect. Kevin opened his eyes a bit, and looked down. He realized that neither of them had a shirt on. He blushed, but, feeling Connor rub his hands over Kevin’s chest, decided he was fine with it.

He felt a new pair of hands on his shoulders, shaking him. “Kevin, wake up!” He opened his eyes and saw Arnold there. His cheeks went bright red. Had he been talking aloud? He shook his head to try and clear away the dream. How could he imagine doing a terrible, sinful thing like that?

“Hey, Arnold.” But Arnold didn’t seem to have heard him talk in his sleep. Kevin gave a sigh of relief. He headed into the kitchen to get some breakfast. 

But, of course, he saw Connor already in there. He was wearing no shirt, but his tight garments. Kevin blushed even harder, realizing his dream had been pretty accurate about what Connor looked like without a shirt. 

_Stop it!_ He told himself. _What dream? I didn’t dream last night._

“Good morning.” He told Connor. Connor lifted his head and gave him a nod back. “How did you sleep?” Kevin asked, wondering if this was a normal thing to ask when you didn’t have a sinful dream about this person last night.

“Yeah. I had the weirdest dream though.” Connor said without looking up. Kevin’s heart skipped. This was the longest sentence Connor had said to him in weeks.

“Me too.” Kevin hoped Connor wouldn’t try to get him to talk about it - now _that_ would be awkward - but Connor just nodded to his Cheerios.

Arnold ran in and grabbed a banana. “You going to eat something, buddy?”

“Uh, sure.” Kevin grabbed the first box of cereal he could find.

Kevin’s phone got a text. He checked to see about 20 unread texts from Whizzer:

**Kevin, you awake?**

**I need you!**

**Don’t panic or anything, though**

**It’s not more important than your sleep**

**Please text me back first thing in the morning**

Kevin didn’t even read the rest. The first one had come at 2 am. He quickly wrote back. **What’s wrong?**

It only took a minute for Whizzer to respond. **Stuff happened last night.**

**What stuff?**

Whizzer seemed unsure how to start, retyping for a while. **Marvin and Trina are engaged.**

Kevin sighed in relief. He’d been so worried, and for nothing, it seemed. **Congratulations to them! So I guess you and Marvin are over?**

The reply was immediate. **No. Not by a longshot.**

“Oh.” Kevin understood suddenly. He thought for a bit, and then he dialed Whizzer’s number. He excused himself to other room.

Whizzer’s voice was tired and confused. “Hey.”

“Hey. So stuff happened, huh?”

“Yeah. I’ll let you imagine the rest.”

“You sound exhausted.” And he did. It sounded like Whizzer hadn’t gotten any sleep for a few nights.

“I am.” He heard Whizzer sigh. “I can’t handle this anymore. I’m so sorry for burdening you.”

“That’s what family is for.” Kevin could almost hear Whizzer bit his lip. “Do you need a place to stay for a while?”

“Yeah, yeah, that sounds like a good plan. Can I crash on your couch?”

“Of course.”

“Thank you so much. I’ll be there after class.”

Whizzer showed up right when he’d said he would, carrying only a bookbag. “I’ve just got a change of clothes and my school stuff.”

“Only one change of clothes? Who are you and what have you done with my cousin?”

Whizzer gave him a look that made it clear he wasn’t in the mood. “I’ll try to stay out of your way.”

“It’s no problem, really.” Kevin insisted. “My roommates already said they’ll be cool as long as you stay out of their rooms. It’s the same floor plan as your apartment, I think, so you know where the bathroom is.”

Whizzer sat down neatly on the couch. Kevin collapsed next to him. “Ok.” Whizzer agreed. Kevin noticed his cousin was quieter than normal, but he didn’t press him for details of anything. Knowing Whizzer, the brunette would clam up completely.

Luckily, Whizzer changed the subject. “So are your roommates here?”

“Um, no,” Kevin responded. “Arnold is seeing a movie with his girlfriend and Connor is doing homework at the library.”

Whizzer grinned, seemingly forgetting what had caused his earlier mood. “Speaking of Connor . . .”

Kevin groaned and covered his eyes. “No. Just no.”

“Aw, come on.”

Kevin sighed in annoyance and remembered how quiet Whizzer had been before. This was a positive change, he supposed. “Fine. Fine, for a bit.”

“Yay!” Whizzer clapped his hands like a toddler, causing Kevin to roll his eyes. “What’s the update? Have you two made out yet?”

“Ew, gross, no!” Kevin sucked in a deep breath, remembering his dream. He shuddered. “No, we have not. Whizzer, I’m not like you.”

Whizzer looked at Kevin, concerned. “What’s that supposed to mean? Are you saying you definitely aren’t gay, because you seem to me at least a little bit bi-”

“No! I’m a little bit bi, right. Or maybe I’m just full homo or-or whatever. I don’t care.” Kevin looked over at the other man. “But I don’t want to be at all. I’m Mormon. Mormons aren’t supposed to be gay.”

Whizzer looked at Kevin in surprise. “That’s the problem? That’s a little thing.”

Kevin gave a dry laugh. “Being kicked out of my religion? Right, little.”

“You know, I sort of do understand. I’m half Mormon too, remember?”

“Yeah, and half Jewish. It’s easy for you.”

The words resonated in Whizzer’s skull. _It’s easy for you. . . . you think everyone has the fairytale coming out you did._ His cousin stared at the floor, and Whizzer found he couldn’t breathe. He’d come here to escape it, but Marvin followed him everywhere still. 

Almost a minute passed, and neither man spoke. Then it became another minute, and another. The silence dragged on until Whizzer couldn’t take it. He couldn’t think of anything but last night.

“I-I have to go.” He started. His limbs felt like concrete as he tried to stand up. 

Kevin grabbed his cousin’s wrist and pulled him back. “Hey, it’s okay.” He soothed, feeling useless. “I shouldn’t have said that, I-”

“It’s not your fault.” Whizzer wiped his eyes. He burned with shame to feel tears stream down his cheeks. “It’s mine. Something you said, it just sent me back . . . back to last night.”

Kevin felt himself getting angry. “What did he do to you? Did he hurt you?” His free hand clenched into a fist at the thought of Marvin harming his best friend and favorite cousin.

“No, no, it wasn’t like that.” Whizzer cleared his throat. “I’m such a baby. Nothing too terrible happened, and here I am crying.”

“Then what happened?” Kevin tried to calm down, but he wanted to murder that son-of-a-gun for making Whizzer cry.

Whizzer took a deep breath. “He invited Trina over. We watched a movie. He said he was going to break up with her, but instead, he proposed. I said the wrong thing. He flipped out and she’s starting to catch on. Then she left, he yelled at me, and we . . . made out and . . . other stuff.” He chuckled in an attempt to lighten the mood. “See, nothing too bad.”

Kevin put a hand on Whizzer’s shoulder. “That sounds terrible.”

Whizzer released a breath he didn’t even know he’d been holding. “It was.”

“So he’s just using you to cheat on his girlfriend, and he expects you to be silent as he proposes to her.” Whizzer nodded along as Kevin recited. Kevin looked in his eyes. “That sounds pretty big.”

Whizzer nodded hard. “I know. I should just break up with that manipulative asshole - sorry - right now.” Kevin winced at the profanity. 

“Why haven’t you?” Kevin asked innocently. “You know you should, there are plenty of reasons to.”

“Because it’s not logic making these decisions, Kevin.” Whizzer groaned and leaned back on the couch. “If it were, you think last night would have happened? If it were, the first time wouldn’t even have happened. Last night was the last time, though, I swear it.”

“Then what is making the decision?”

Whizzer avoided the question, replying with one of his own. “Have you even spoken to Connor in the past few weeks?”

“What does that have to do with it?” Kevin defended.

“Answer the goddamn question, Kevin.”

“You didn’t have to swear,” Kevin muttered. Whizzer rolled his eyes. “And the answer is yes. A little bit. Not when I can help it.”

Whizzer nodded. “And that’s because . . .”

“Because I don’t want to be reminded of those feelings.”

“You don’t like the way he makes you feel?”

Kevin sighed. “No, I don’t. Your point?”

“What’s making that decision? The one to avoid him?”

Kevin began to catch on, but he couldn’t resist messing with Whizzer a bit. “My internalized homophobia?” 

Whizzer rolled his eyes again. “That’s no laughing matter, Kevin.”

“Ok, ok, I see your point.”

“We don’t decide to feel feelings.” Whizzer closed his eyes against the unpleasantly pleasant memory of Marvin’s lips against his own, Whizzer stroking his hair when Marvin was scared, Marvin putting his arm around Whizzer. “We just decide to despise them.


	8. Photographs Can't Capture Our Magic

“I don’t know where he is.” Mendel insisted to Marvin yet again. “Are you sure you don’t? You were the last one to see him.”

“I don’t know!” Marvin growled. Mendel thought he seemed angrier at then worried for his friend - or whatever they really were, he thought, remembering what he’d heard through the door last night.

“What happened last night? What did you say to him?” Mendel regretting asking immediately, seeing how it made Marvin even angrier.

“Nothing! It’s not my fault he ran away!” 

Mendel backed off. “Ok, ok. I’ll try texting him again.”

Marvin seemed satisfied by that. He sat down on the couch. “He has to come back sometime, right?”

Mendel nodded slowly. “I suppose.” In reality, he doubted Whizzer had any intention of returning to the dorm, but he didn’t bother telling Marvin that. He was sure Marvin already suspected such.

He sent a quick text to Whizzer’s number. _Seriously, where are you? Marvin’s pretty upset._

For once, he actually replied. _I bet he is. Tell him I’m not coming back._

Mendel groaned. Marvin wouldn’t like to hear that. Well, at least Whizzer wasn’t dead in a ditch. _I will. Why did you leave?_

_Marvin didn’t tell you? Figures._

_Can you just explain?_ Mendel was getting annoyed at all these secrets. Who was he supposed to be, Sherlock Holmes?

_I can’t put my own happiness above everyone else’s anymore. One person’s feelings are not worth more than anyone else’s. You can tell Marvin that._

How did that explain anything? Mendel scowled. _Just give it to me straight, Whizzer._

_None of this story is straight._

Now, what was that supposed to mean? Mendel took a deep breath and finally voiced his suspicions. _Is Marvin cheating on Trina?_

_Yes._ It was the first clear answer Whizzer had given all day. Mendel clenched and unclenched his fists. Trina deserved so much better.

_With you?_

_Yep. 10 points to Gryffindor._

Mendel sighed. He knew it. _So why did you leave, then?_

__

__

_Put it together, Sherlock._ Mendel could feel the anger in Whizzer’s words. 

_You’re upset because he proposed last night?_

__

__

_To put it mildly. But it’s more than that._ Whizzer paused before adding more. _I just can’t stop him. I want to stop this but I can’t. Not if he’s right there. God, I sound so ridiculous._

__

__

_Why not?_ Mendel asked, but Marvin’s voice distracted him before he could see the answer.

“Well? What is he saying? Don’t try to tell me he hasn’t replied.”

“Um, he said to tell you he’s not coming back.” Mendel didn’t know what else he could say.

Marvin groaned. “I get that by now. What else?”

“Marvin, why did he go?” Mendel braced himself for Marvin’s yell, but he just looked surprised.

“He hasn’t told you by now?”

“No, he has, but,” Mendel paused. “I wanted to hear it from you.” 

“Little bastard.” Marvin breathed. “What exactly has he said?”

“That you and he have been together.” Mendel checked Marvin’s face for signs of anger, but he only found defeat.

“Well, yes.” Marvin rubbed his eyes. “That is true.”

Mendel was torn. Should he comfort his friend or defend the amazing woman he’d been cheating on?

“Why?” He settled on. Marvin opened his eyes and watched his friend’s face warily. “Why would you cheat on someone as great as Trina?”

Marvin sat on the couch and stared at the ground in shame. “Because, I - I mean, I - “ He took a deep breath and forced it out. “Idon’tlikeherthatwaybecauseI’mgay.” He couldn’t meet Mendel’s eyes.

Mendel blinked. “What was that?”

Marvin sucked in a deep breath. “I’m gay.”

“Oh.” Mendel wanted to comfort Marvin, tell him that it was ok, he was accepted. But he also wanted to yell at him for lying to Trina for so long. He ended up just standing there. It took him a second to realize Marvin was chattering nervously.

“-and I don’t think I do, either. I don’t blame you at all for hating me, I hate me too. I don’t deserve Trina or Whizzer and now I’ve ended up with neither of them and I should just get out of everyone’s way, and - and-”

All the hatred Mendel had felt just melted away. He sat down and stroked Marvin’s back. “It’s ok. I don’t hate you. No one hates you.”

Marvin finally looked up. “Trina’s going to kill me and - and I don’t blame her.” 

“She won’t kill you. She won’t be happy, I’ll admit that, but she won’t kill you.” 

Marvin squeezed his eyes shut. “What do I do? I have to tell Trina, but how do I restart my life after that?”

Mendel didn’t have an answer. He just sat there and patted Marvin’s back.

 

***

“So what are you going to do about Connor?” Whizzer asked. Kevin shook his head.

“I have no clue.” Kevin shook his head. “I like him, but I don’t want to.”

Suddenly it was obvious to Whizzer. “Then don’t make a decision.”

Kevin blinked. “What?”

“You heard me. Don’t decide anything. You aren’t sure, so don’t do anything until you’re one hundred percent sure of it. I mean, I made a decision without thinking, and look where I am.”

“Would that work?” Kevin asked. But he was already weighing it. He wouldn’t have to flirt with Connor, but he didn’t have to reject him either. The perfect compromise!

“I imagine. I’ve never tried it.” Whizzer admitted. “But it sounds like a good idea, right?” His cousin gave him a goodnaturedly exasperated look.

“Right.” Kevin agreed. “And here I was thinking you were smart or something.”

“Ah, never a good assumption to make about Whizzer Brown.”

“It sounds better than any plan of mine, anywho, so I’ll go with that.” Kevin gave Whizzer a hug. “Thank you.”

“No, thank you. For … everything.”

“I couldn’t imagine going through all this without you.” Kevin let go of the hug. The cousins smiled at each other. 

“That’s what family is for,” Whizzer repeated Kevin’s words from earlier and won a smile from the other man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: Ha, ha, I forgot to italicize the text conversation. That looked a little weird. Sorry about that, it's fixed now.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally some McPriceley...

Connor came home at around six with two boxes of pizza. He found the two cousins watching a movie, but he couldn’t tell what one because they were talking and laughing over it.

He set down the pizza and cleared his throat. Neither heard him. Sighing, he walked up and tapped Whizzer on the shoulder. “Hey, Whizzer, right?”

Whizzer turned in surprise. “Yeah. Good to see you, Connor.” He gave Kevin a glance out of the corner of his eye. Kevin looked like he was going to murder him.

“I got pizza,” Connor said finally. 

Kevin gave Connor a small smile. “Thanks.” Connor was taken aback but smiled in return. What, was Kevin actually acknowledging his existence now? Both of the cousins got up from the couch and went to get some pizza.

Whizzer nudged Kevin with his shoulder. Kevin pretended not to notice. He got a slice of cheese (He detested pepperoni), and Whizzer got sausage. 

“So Connor, it’s nice to finally meet you.” Whizzer started. Kevin gave him a warning look which he ignored with a grin. “Just curious, you seeing anyone?”

Connor blushed. “Um, no, and I don’t think I will soon.”

“Oh, that’s too bad. You seem like a nice guy.” 

“Thanks.” Connor gave Kevin a confused look, hoping this streak of meeting his eyes would continue. It did, and Kevin rolled his eyes at Whizzer before looking away from Connor. “Um, what about you?” 

“Oh, I was seeing a guy unofficially, but it went south. I’m going to break it off soon.” Until he said it, Whizzer hadn’t been sure. He surprised himself with his own words. “I’ll really miss him, though.” And he would. Marvin could be rude and petty and uncaring. He could also be really, really, sweet.

“Him?” Connor asked. He quickly fixed his statement at the look Whizzer gave him. “Nothing against that, just-”

“Surprised?” Whizzer laughed. “Yeah, it’s fine. Most people are surprised.”

“Huh, I’ve never known anoth - um, a gay person before.” Connor mentally cursed himself. Dangit, why did he say that! He couldn’t let anyone know.

Whizzer gave a knowing smile at the slip-up but didn’t say anything. “Oh, I bet you have and don’t realize it.”

Kevin cleared his throat before Whizzer became even more obvious. “Well, nice talk. Shouldn’t you get to bed, Whizzer?”

Whizzer chuckled. “I’m sleeping on the couch in here! Go somewhere else if you want to have a private conversation.”

Kevin gave Connor an exasperated look. Connor laughed. “We can go to my room.” Connor offered.

“Sure.”

The two headed into Connor’s room. Kevin realized he’d never really been in here, only glanced in when calling Connor for dinner. He’d thought the pink walls were weird before, but now he thought they seemed not too bad.

Kevin sat down in one of the two fold-up chairs Connor had by the window. 

“So.” Connor said, still standing. “You wanna hang out?”

“Oh.” Kevin looked up. “Um, yeah, sure.”

Connor smiled shyly. He sat down on his bed and performed his ritual of kissing the picture of Ben Platt without even thinking.

“Who’s with you in that picture?” Kevin asked. Connor blushed bright red, realized Kevin had been watching.

“Oh, that’s Ben Platt.” Connor tried to play it cool, but his heart was pounding out of his chest. “He’s a famous actor on Broadway.” What was he thinking? He didn’t want to tell Kevin, or anybody, yet.

“Cool, and you got to meet him?” Kevin was being so casual - almost overly casual. Connor didn’t get it. He should be shocked and disgusted. Was he just hiding it?

“Yeah, I went to see one of his shows. It was amazing. His voice is awesome.”

“Did you freak out?” Kevin smiled. Connor’s heart slowed down a bit. Maybe Kevin was . . . ok with it? His cousin was gay, after all. 

“Yeah.” He took a deep breath and tested the waters. “He’s totally my celebrity crush.”

Kevin was quiet for a while as he processed this new information. Should he be happy? “Cool. Good choice.” Should he say anything more? Nothing? His thoughts were interrupted by Connor’s voice.

“He’s got nothing on you, though.” Connor held his breath as Kevin looked at him, shocked.

Kevin grinned slowly, trying to ignore the alarms going off inside his head. “Thanks.”

Whizzer sighed from where he stood eavesdropping outside the door. Those two had better get a move on. This was taking too long. He opened the door, making them both jump.

“Hey, good night, you two lovebirds.”

_“Whizzer!”_ Kevin hissed, but Whizzer just laughed. Kevin stood up to follow him out the door. “Goodnight, Connor.”

“Goodnight, Kevin.”

“Aw, I feel so loved. Thanks.” Whizzer rolled his eyes.

Connor laughed. “Goodnight, Whizzer.”

Whizzer saluted. “You too.” He turned to leave the room. Kevin started to follow.

“Wait, don’t go yet!” Connor called without even thinking. Kevin stopped and was suddenly without words.

Luckily, Connor took the reins. He stood up and looked into Kevin's eyes, the slightest bit terrified. “You don’t mind at all?”

Kevin stood silent for a minute. “No.” 

Connor grinned. “Thanks.” He grabbed Kevin’s hand slowly, and just held it for a minute. Kevin looked like he wanted to pull away, but he didn’t. “Sorry, do you not like this?” He dropped the hand.

Kevin shook his head and grabbed the hand back. “I’m really better than Ben Platt?”

Connor nodded. “Anyone could tell you that.” He breathed softly. He’d never done this, not with someone he really liked. If anything, his heart was beating faster now. He was terrified to say anything, but he couldn’t stop himself. 

“You’re here, for one thing. You’re smart, funny, completely gorgeous. I love the way you spend forever on your hair, but with everything else, like your clothes, you’re a total slob. No offense. I think you’re adorable when you talk about anything Disney because you clearly love it all. I-”

Connor was cut off as Kevin kissed him quickly. He was so shocked he barely felt it before Kevin pulled away. 

“Wow.” He breathed. 

Kevin laughed awkwardly. “What?” Inside he was beating himself up. Did I really just do that? I’m Mormon, I can’t just go around kissing boys!

“Your breath stinks even worse up close.” Connor pulled Kevin back his way and they kissed again. Connor couldn’t believe he was doing this, this was really happening. Kevin’s hand brushed along the base of his hair and he shivered. This was amazing, this was perfect, this was-

“Sorry if I’m interrupting something . . .” Connor whipped around to see Whizzer in the doorway.

“Whizzer!” Kevin and Connor said in unison. Kevin took the opportunity to step away from Connor, but he didn’t seem to notice.

Whizzer laughed. ”Arnold’s back. He can’t wait to tell you-” Arnold apparently couldn’t wait, because he raced into the room.

“We’re engaged!” He held up his hand for the world to see. Arnold’s smile was huge.

***  
In another dorm room, a similar scene was playing out. 

“Trina, I did it. I proposed, and he said yes!” Naba was gushing. “I was so scared and for nothing!”

Trina smiled, but she had some pain in her smile. “Great for you!”

“Now you and Marvin just have to get engaged and we can have a double wedding.”

Trina fiddled with her hair. “He actually proposed last night.”

Naba jaw dropped. “What?! And you did not tell me?! Trina, that is amazing!” Seeing her roommate’s face, she realized this was not happy news. “Did you say no?”

“No, I said yes,” Trina said slowly. “I just think I shouldn’t have.”

“Why not?”

Trina sighed. “I think Marvin’s cheating on me.”

Naba sucked in a breath. Oh. “Well, should you ask Marvin about it?”

Trina nodded. “Yeah. Yeah, that sounds good.”

Naba hugged Trina. “We’ll go over in the morning.”


	10. The Most Perfect Place on Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The number of times between this chapter and the last one where Kevin screams _"Whizzer!"_ is concerning.

Whizzer woke up and wasn’t sure where he was for a second before he remembered he was on Kevin’s couch. He groaned and rolled over when he remembered why. He reaffirmed his decision that he was done with Marvin. If he had to move, so be it. Staying on this couch permanently would be better than staying in that apartment with a loveable, manipulative, temptation on legs.

“Hey, buddy!” Arnold called from the kitchen counter. “I made pancakes.” He buttered some for Whizzer while humming the Star Wars theme song.

“Good morning.” Whizzer moaned into the pillow. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Kevin.

“Sleep well?” Kevin asked cheerfully. Whizzer gave him a dirty look. Who could be so happy this early in the morning? Well, he could think of one reason . . . 

“Someone had a good night.” He commented slyly. Whizzer raised an eyebrow Kevin’s way. 

Kevin blushed. His voice dropped to a whisper. “It was one kiss.”

Whizzer grinned. Nothing woke him up like messing with Kevin. “I witnessed two. And a comment about breath.” 

Kevin covered Whizzer’s mouth. “I don’t really want Arnold to know.” He murmured quietly.

“Don’t want me to know what?” Arnold asked, setting the pancakes down on the coffee table. Whizzer mouthed his thanks.

“Nothing that would affect you,” Kevin said.

Arnold paused but just shrugged. “Ok, whatever.” He went to the bathroom and Whizzer sat up to eat.

Connor walked in. He saw Kevin and gave him a small smile. Kevin smiled back and looked down quickly. Whizzer raised an eyebrow when he saw. 

“Connor,” Whizzer said in a serious tone. Connor’s stomach dropped. _Oh, no._ Was Whizzer going to get mad that Connor was corrupting Kevin? That was if he hadn’t imagined the kiss, which he wasn’t putting past himself. “We need to have a talk.”

“He kissed me first!” Connor blurted out. Kevin looked mortified and Whizzer burst out laughing.

“No, I don’t care about that,” Whizzer said between laughs. He finally calmed down. “No, I just want to make sure you treat my cousin right. He’s madly in love with you, you know.”

_“Whizzer!”_ Kevin complained.

“Oh.” Connor felt stupid. 

“And we’re not together,” Kevin said. Connor looked at him. 

“Well, if you do get together, treat him right, m’kay?” Whizzer was back to the serious tone. “You know, don’t make his _life_ hard, make his-”

_“Whizzer!”_ Kevin turned bright red. “That’s it, off my couch!” He started to shove Whizzer off.

“Come on!” Whizzer laughed, but he stood up. He stopped laughing when he saw Kevin was serious. “Wait, really?”

“Just,” Kevin sighed. “Please, stop.”

“Ok, I’m sorry.” Whizzer insisted. 

Kevin gave his cousin a nudge. “You need to go confront Marvin, anyways, right? Go.”

“Well, you’re bossy this morning.” Whizzer smiled sadly. “Can you come?”

“Fine.” Kevin turned back to Connor. “Sorry about him. I have to go.”

Connor nodded and took Kevin’s hand. He gave it a little squeeze. “It’s ok. See you.”

Kevin smiled at the hand. The one thing he was sure of was that this felt good. Once they were dressed, he and Whizzer headed to apartment 96000.

***  
Marvin hadn’t left his room since last night. Mendel was pacing outside his door, unsure of what to do when the doorbell rang. He crossed his fingers it was Whizzer coming back. 

But it was Trina and Naba instead. “Oh, hello,” Mendel said. “What do you need?”

“I need to talk to Marvin,” Trina said. Mendel noticed she wasn’t wearing her engagement ring. 

“He’s busy.” It was the first thing he thought to say. Trina looked angry.

“Doing what, exactly?”

“I-” Mendel sighed. “I don’t know. He hasn’t left his room since five yesterday. He’s pretty upset.”

“What about?” Naba asked.

Mendel cleared his throat. “Well, Whizzer-” The girls shared a look at this name. “He left the apartment yesterday and hasn’t come back.”

“Is he okay?” Naba asked with a gasp.

“Oh, yeah, he’s been texting me. That’s kind of the thing - something he texted me - you know, Marvin should really be the one to tell you this.”

“Hey!” They turned to look at the source of the voice. It was someone at the end of the hallway.

“Hello?” Trina called back. The figure got close enough that they could tell it was two people; Kevin and Whizzer.

“Whizzer!’ Mendel was relieved. He hugged the man. “Where’ve you been? Where’d you sleep?”

“He stayed at my place,” Kevin said. 

“I need to talk to Marvin.” Whizzer cut in.

Trina huffed. “Back of the line, mister. We were here first.”

“Please, this is urgent.”

“Well, so is this!”

“You guys, Marvin is in no state to see anybody-” Mendel firmly said.

“What?” Marvin asked from inside the apartment. Everyone shut up and turned to look at him.

“Hey Marvin, you okay?” Mendel murmured into his ear. Whizzer expected Marvin to tense at the touch and push Mendel away, but he just nodded.

The man was a mess. His hair was standing up, and he’d slept in those clothes. But not just his appearance, Marvin’s entire presence was different. Quieter. His shoulders sagged. Whizzer thought it was like all the anger had been peeled back, and this was Marvin’s core. It was an awfully sad core. He longed to comfort him like Mendel was doing, but pushed the thought away. Had one night without Whizzer really done _this_ to him?

“What happened to you?” He tried to ask it gently, but Marvin bristled.

“You left without saying anything, not responding to my texts, not answering my calls, and the first thing you ask is what’s wrong with _me_?” Whizzer flinched. It seemed the old Marvin wasn’t completely gone.

“I’m sorry, but I couldn’t live with someone like you anymore. I don’t want to be used and controlled like some tame dog!” Whizzer shot back. 

“Marvin, I need to talk to you alone.” Trina interrupted. 

Marvin ran a hand through his hair. “I need to talk to you too. And you, Whizzer.”

“Forget it, I didn’t come here to be lectured.” Whizzer hissed. 

Marvin sighed. “Then I won’t lecture you! This is important.”

Whizzer looked at Kevin, who gave him a small nod. He looked back. “Fine.”

Marvin nodded gratefully.

“Wait, all three of us are going to talk?” Trina asked. “You sure?”

“Try not to murder each other,” Marvin responded. They all went into Marvin’s room.

Mendel tried to follow. “Will you be alright on your own?” He asked worriedly.

“Yes, _Mother_. If you hear me cry or scream, you may enter.” Marvin closed the door.

He turned to see both Whizzer and Trina sitting on the bed. He took a deep breath, but Trina spoke first.

“Are you cheating on me?” She gestured towards Whizzer. “‘With him?”

“I-” But he was interrupted again.

“Yes,” Whizzer told Trina. “Yes, he was. But not anymore.” He looked Marvin in the eyes. “It’s over, Marvin. I’m not your puppy anymore.”

Marvin took a shuddering breath. “Okay. Okay, I was expecting that.”

“Were you expecting this?” Trina stood and slapped Marvin. Hard. He winced.

“Yeah, I sorta was,” Marvin admitted. “I certainly deserve it.”

“You do. I think it would legally be considered assault if I did that too, so can you give him another one, Trina?” Whizzer commented.

Instead of hitting him again, Trina turned to Whizzer and spat out her words, at him this time. “I hate you too! Why would you do this?” 

Whizzer scrambled to his feet, his lip curling at Trina. If there was one thing he hated, it was being blamed for things. “I’m not responsible!”

“It’s my fault, not his. I practically forced him to.” Marvin spoke up.

Trina looked back at him, entirely unconvinced. “It’s his fault. It has to be”

“And why is that?” Whizzer asked condescendingly.

Trina spun around to face him. “Because my fiance is straight, you - you homo!”

Whizzer scoffed. “He’s most certainly not straight.”

“Trina, I’m gay,” Marvin spoke quietly, but he got louder when he realized what he’d said. “I’m gay. I’m gay!” He seemed amazed to hear the words come out of his mouth.

Trina winced at each time he said it. “You are?” Marvin nodded. Trina leaned her head back and laughed sadly. “Just my luck.”

“Marvin-” Whizzer tried to say something, he didn’t know what, congratulations, condolences, but he couldn’t.

Marvin gave Whizzer a sad look. “We’re over, remember? You said so yourself.”

Whizzer wanted to say it was the old Marvin he broke up with, not this new, quiet, understanding Marvin, but the sight of tears trailing down Trina’s chin made up his mind for him. She didn’t deserve to hear that.

“Look, I’m sorry. I don’t blame you for anything, not running away, not breaking up, and especially not helping me cheat.” Marvin started tearing up too.

“I’m going to move back in.” Whizzer was as surprised as Marvin to hear himself say it. “I’m going to come back to the apartment. We’re going to live only a room apart. We’re not going to make out, we’re not going to hook up, we’re going to say nothing but normal people stuff when we do see each other.” 

“Ok.” Marvin nodded. “And if not you’ll stay at Kevin’s again?”

“Or Charlotte’s.”

“Ok.”

“Why not?” Trina asked. They both turned to look at her, having forgotten she was listening. 

“What?” Whizzer asked.

“Why not hook up every night now that I’m not in the way? Nothing’s keeping you two apart, and you both like each other.” Trina’s tears kept coming, and so did her anger.

Whizzer looked at Marvin. “Because I have standards, and they include not dating controlling jerks.”

Marvin hung his head. “You’re right. I - I’m an asshole. I’ve talked with Mendel, he’s going to find me a therapist.”

Trina wiped at her tears. “You need one.”

Marvin and Whizzer met each other’s eyes. Marvin’s flickered towards the door, asking a question. Whizzer nodded and left.

Marvin looked at Trina. The two were now alone.

“So we’re over.” This was Trina. It was a statement, not a question. She stared at the floor.

“Yeah, I guess we are.”

“Do you need the ring back?”

Marvin shook his head. “It’s up to you.”

Trina smiled, but there was no humor in her eyes. “I suppose I can see why you did the rest, but why did you propose after you started cheating on me?”

Marvin had no answer. “I don’t know. No, I - I guess I do. I just wanted a perfect life.”

“And your idea of a perfect life is one where you’re a gay man married to a woman he’s cheating on?”

“No.” Marvin shook his head. “It’s one where I’m happy. I didn’t consider everyone else. I wanted the nuclear family, a husband, a wife, a few kids. And I wanted Whizzer. It never occurred to me I couldn’t have both. Or that I might ruin everyone else’s lives.”

Trina sighed. “I wanted that too. I wanted that with you. Still do. Might never move on from this one.”

“I’m so sorry. Have I said that already? Because I am. I’ve ruined everyone’s life, even my own.” Marvin rubbed his eyes to hide the tears. “Especially my own.”

***

Whizzer took his book bag back to the apartment. He hugged Kevin goodbye, gave Connor one last warning to be good to Kevin, and headed out the door.

Kevin and Connor stood in silence for a while. Finally, Kevin spoke up. “I don’t want to be a couple. I’m not ready for that.”

Connor took a second before responding. “Then we’re not one. We’re whatever we want to be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading this whole thing! I'm planning on writing a sequel, but I want to work on some other projects first. Kudos and comments would be greatly appreciated! Thanks again!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for reading! Sorry if it's a little bad, I tried my best. XD By the way, the rest of the chapters will be way longer.


End file.
